Dragon Aspect
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Dragons. Beasts of legends. Most people think that dragons are just like the Grimm, thirsting only for blood and destruction. But that isn't entirely true. Not all dragons want wrath and destruction. For dragons, they all share two things. Passion and feelings. And some people are given these aspects of a dragon. Some consider it a curse. But to some, it is the greatest thing ever.


Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, too many stories already. But if you were me, you'd understand why I write soo much. But Fairy Tail is a grew show that I've recently taken a liking to. And after watching a good large chunk of Fairy Tail and reading some manga, fanfics and crossovers, I wanted to do this.**

**If you don't want to read this, then I'm not stopping you in reading this. Feel free to leave.**

**Crossovers are just something I just love to do. They're just full of fun doing in this archive.**

**This story does revolve around an OC. But he is more than meets the eye.**

**This does follow a bit of canon, but it'll be a bit loose with my own plot coming in.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY and Fairy Tail belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>Magnolia, Fiore Kingdom...<em>

It was half an hour before afternoon and the streets of Magnolia were relatively quiet. Asides from the usual citizens of the city walking about in the brightening glow of the sunlight as it rose up into the sky. Some were still even asleep past this hour which wasn't a big surprise.

And strange enough, the Fairy Tail Guild has been fairly quiet for the past few weeks. It was thankful for the city as they didn't have to deal with random explosions occurring through out the city nor elsewhere in the kingdom.

Despite being the battleground for The Battle of Fairy Tail before the Fantasia parade or when the Dragonoid was rampaging through out the city before both were subdued thanks to one of the Fairy Tail Wizards, Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, the populace of Magnolia took in pride that this was their identity. Fairy Tail was part of their identity, and they're proud to call Magnolia home.

On top of one one of the many buildings around, a figure sat on the edge of one of them with his right leg propped up and arm resting on top of it. The hood of his dark blue hoodie covered his head and a small portion of his face in front of his eyes with the sleeves ripped off. A white shirt could be seen underneath the hoodie. Yet a few strands of light blue hair escaped underneath the hood. Black pants draped his lower body with blue sneakers accented white along them. A small satchel bag was strapped to his hip on his left. A small thin grey cylinder was strapped to his right hip glinting in the sunlight.

He could only sigh and rubbed his face trying to stay awake. "Magnolia... There isn't another place I'd call home... And that home is Fairy Tail," He said happily. The teen let out a soft sigh with content. He had been able to get at least some sleep into him since he hasn't been asleep for the past couple days. He just recently came back from a job that lasted those days.

But to him, it was worth that period of time. He was able to get Lucy some money for herself since she wasn't filthy rich or anything. It wasn't enough to pay her rent, but it was three quarters there. The rest was just for himself and his brother who was still out there doing a job.

A swift gust of wind blow up and it flipped his hood back off his head causing his short light blue hair to wave in the gust. Grey almost metallic like eyes blinked from the breeze and slightly narrowed a bit with the mixed icy blue colour making his gaze more icy. His face showed of that of a young teenager with a small pink scar running down on his left cheek. He raised his right arm up to cover the breeze and he grinned when he saw his right shoulder.

A dark blue symbol of the Fairy Tail Guild was stamped onto his shoulder. He stretched his arms behind his head. "Welp, you've been with me since I've joined. And you're still here now."

Deciding that sitting around doing nothing _was _a waste of time, he placed his hands on the edge of the roof and propelled himself forward hurling towards the ground. He landed on the ground and rolled forward channeling his momentum to safely stand back up without a scratch on his body.

A passing citizen jumped back when the teen landed beside him and stood back up. He could only smile and patted the teen's shoulder. "I see you're back from Hargeon, Aisu," He said to the young wizard.

The same grin was still on his face while he rubbed the back of his head. "Welp, it wasn't hard beating an entire gang of thugs, man. It was a cinch." He placed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and started his walk down the street which aimed directly for the Fairy Tail Guild. His home.

* * *

><p><em>Not so long later...<em>

Aisu smiled as he reached the front doors of the guild and placed his hand on the wooden door. he pushed lightly on it and walked in. He was instantly met with the friendly atmosphere that he knew for a good chunk of his life. "I'm back!" Aisu shouted.

The wizards that currently occupied the large lobby of the guild looked at the entrance and all smiled when they saw him. "Hey, Aisu!" Many of them greeted back to them. Some raised their mugs of ale into the air while some just just waved at him smiling brightly.

Aisu walked down one of the many aisles heading down to the bar section of the lobby. He smiled wider when he saw the familiar waitress/wizard standing behind the counter. She returned the smile to him and waved. "Welcome back, Aisu. How was Hargeon?" Mirajane asked him sweetly.

Aisu sat himself at a stool and leaned on the bar counter and smiled back. "I'm doing good, Mira. Can I have my usual?" He asked politely to the former S-Class Wizard.

"With a quarter of ice like always?" Mira replied back to him with her eyes glinting in joy.

"Yep."

Mirajane's trademark smile came out again greatly raising the spirits of the young wizard in front of her. "Coming right up. Just sit tight."

She walked away leaving behind Aisu who tended to himself. Slightly puffing his cheeks out, he placed his hands out in front and slowly concentrated some of his magic energy towards his relaxed palms. A small bright blue flash went off and he lifted his hands up with mist coming out. A small ball of ice was formed in his hands and he started tossing it around in both hands. This wasn't the best of entertaining methods, but it was better than nothing.

His mind then started wondering off to thoughts that were always floating around in his head. He has been recently been thinking about the creatures of Grimm that inhabited the world he knew and lived in.

Aisu remembered being asked to take out a small Beowolf pack that was roaming near the outskirts of the city. While it wasn't part of his current job in Hargeon, he couldn't turn a blind eye to the citizens of the port town. It wasn't hard dispatching the small pack of Beowolves, but he soon started fantasizing about himself being a Huntsman.

It was fairly common for wizards of Fiore to leave their home kingdom towards the other four kingdoms that were dotted around the ocean waters and nearby landmasses of Remnant. And he thought more than once about asking the master for permission to leave for one of the legendary Hunter academies scattered about Remnant.

And that feeling grew every passing day. The feeling of wanting to go to one of those academies and fight against monsters everyday. And protecting the innocent as much as he can.

The clink of a glass brought him back to his senses and he looked up to see Mira placing his drink down in front of him. Aisu smiled at her as he tightened the bright red sash that was wrapped around his waist. "Thanks, Mira," Aisu thanked her and grabbed his glass.

If a regular person or wizard made contact with the glass, they would've recoiled their hand from it immediately. It was beyond freezing on the glass with condensation forming and freezing on the side of the glass.

But wasn't any regular wizard. He lifted up to Mira with a smile and started drinking it up. It was just regular orange soda spiked with honey, but it was small piece of heaven for Aisu as the drink parched his throat. The liquid was soon gone from the glass before he started chewing on the ice. The ice slightly melted away in his mouth before the smaller chunks were swallowed down. He placed the glass down and let out a satisfied sigh. Mist came out of his mouth and he grinned. "Thanks, Mira!" He shouted happily at her.

"Anytime, Aisu," Mira chirped back at him while wiping a glass down with a dishcloth. She then widened her eyes slightly and waved at Aisu. "Oh, Master Makarov actually wanted to see you as soon as you got back from Hargeon. He wanted to talk to you," She inquired to him.

He could only tilt his head at that in curiosity. Why would Master Makarov want to talk to him? And more importantly, what did he want to talk about?

Not wanting to disobey their master's wishes, Aisu stood up from the stool and nodded at Mira. "Kay, Mirajane." He then narrowed his eyes slightly but chuckled. "Oh, and let Natsu know that I'm talking to Master Makarov if he comes back and starts looking for me."

"Will do!"

* * *

><p><em>Upstairs...<em>

Aisu had his hands behind his head as he walked towards Makarov's room. All he could do was wonder what he wanted to talk about with him. "I wonder what Master wants to talk about with me? I think it's something regarding about me and Natsu fighting as usual inside the guild. Heh, older bro can never back away from a fight."

It wasn't uncommon for Aisu to be fighting against his older brother, Natsu, and cause destruction along the way. They ended up destroying a couple blocks in Magnolia after a fight to see who would get the last piece of meat to eat. And in the end Natsu won, but he did give his little brother a small piece of the meat to eat in effort.

Aisu made it to the door that lead to Makarov's room and placed his hand on it. But he froze when he heard talking going on behind the door. He softly pressed himself against the door and placed his ear on the side.

"Aisu is still fairly young. And he's still learning. Are you sure this is a good act to go through?" Makarov's voice was heard with slight concern in his tone.

"Yes, Makarov, Ozpin said that everything will be fine. Both you and I are Wizard Saints. I'm sure Aisu will be fine in Beacon," A familiar female voice spoke.

"Well, you did find Aisu and brought him to Fairy Tail... And despite you not being here as usual, you are a Fairy Tail Wizard. Just, promise me that he'll be alright. I can't bear one of my children getting hurt without me tending to them"

"Makarov..."

"Just promise me, Glynda! Will you take care of him?" Makarov shouted.

"I... I promise... As a professor of Beacon, Wizard Saint... and Fairy Tail Wizard that I'll watch over him..."

Aisu just widened his eyes hearing this conversation before he fell forward and the door opened. He let out a small yelp and landed on his face inside the room. He let out a small groan and rubbed his head in the slight pain. "I gotta be more careful..."

Makarov just smiled when he saw the young wizard. "Ah, good to see that you're here, Aisu. I can see that you heard our conversation, no?" The Master of Fairy Tail inquired to him.

Aisu quickly got up to his feet and dusted himself off. All he could do was nod at him and gulped. He then looked to his right to see a very familiar face. "H-Hi, M-Mom..." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"It's nice seeing you too, Aisu," Glynda greeted back to him. There was a huge difference in tone as i was nice and soft to him instead of harsh and stoic to Makarov.

"I'm glad that you two have reacquainted with each other." Makarov placed his hands together and walked over to Aisu looking up at him. "Now, do you know why I've asked for you?"

Aisu gulped and nodded a bit, mostly in nervousness. "K-Kinda... But I don't really know..."

Makarov placed a slightly larger hand on Aisu's shoulder and sighed. "Aisu, ever since you've joined Fairy Tail, you've been curious about everything. You delved deeper in to understand. And with the passing years your curiosity grew. And soon you encountered the world of Huntsmen. You want to leave Fiore and join a Hunter Academy. Is that right?"

The wizard in mention just nodded subtlety at his master. "Y-Yeah... I've... I've always wanted to do that..."

The Master of Fairy Tail only smiled at him and patted his head. "There's nothing wrong in thinking that, Aisu. I can't keep you here for all your life." He then shrunk his hand down and nodded. "So I decided to make some arrangements."

"What? What sort of arrangements?"

"To have you go to Beacon Academy, one of the best Huntsman Schools in the world."

Aisu's body froze at that and his eyes widened. "Beacon Academy?"

Glynda nodded as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Your master and the headmaster of Beacon have been talking for the couple days you've been gone in Hargeon. And after much discussing and arguments, they both decided that you'll be attending Beacon. And Ozpin does want to see what a Fairy Tail Wizard can do as a student in Beacon."

"Just make sure you don't destroy anything while you're there, Aisu," Makarov brought up to him who just nodded back.

For Aisu, this was just a dream coming true. He has been looking forward to the day that he would leave Fiore and attend a Hunstman Academy. And to be one of the first in a long time Fairy Tail Wizard to become a Hunter.

But there was a downside. That meant he had to leave Fairy Tail, his home, and his family behind. Everyone in Fairy Tail is part of the great family they formed. That also meant leaving behind his only blood relative. His only brother, Natsu.

He shook his head and grinned. "Alright. Question is when can I go?"

"Right now if you pack your things. The airship is parked in the back. Meet me there when you're ready," Glynda replied to him and walked out of the room.

Makarov sighed and smiled softly at Aisu. "Just promise me you'll be safe there."

"I will, Gramps. I promise that."

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes later...<em>

Aisu had a small bag slung on his back and walked out to the back of the guild. He smiled when he saw the small airship that was docked at the cliff. He was beyond excited. His heart was beating fast and he tightened his red sash. "Finally... I can-"

**Cue: Fairy Tail Main Theme- Slow**

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Aisu instantly turned around and shouted as he was tackled to the ground by a fast blur. He groaned in pain and then grinned at the person that was pinning him to the ground. "I see you came back before I leave, Natsu," Aisu said to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu smiled back at him and got off his little brother. He helped him up and patted his back. "You didn't think I wouldn't say goodbye to you before left, weren't ya?" Natsu chuckled ruffling the light blue hair of his brother.

"Well, you were out on a job... But I'm just glad you're here now, Big Bro. This is soo exciting for me." He pumped his fist up into the air. "I get to see what the other kingdoms look like and attend a Hunter Academy. I can't wait!" Aisu proclaimed with pride and joy jumping into the air.

The Fire Dragon Slayer could only chuckle at his little brother's happiness. His aura always gave off a pleasant feeling and cheered him up no matter how down he was. And now his little brother was growing up more. And he was off to a place neither have stepped foot on yet to learn how to fight against the creatures of darkness.

Natsu was slightly offended about that last part. His brother knew how to fight! They fight all the time! His brother can hold his own even without any help from anyone.

But all he could do now was just accept that he was growing up and that he was taking the path that he wanted to take. Just as their master said, _"No one is allowed to choose the path others take."_

Aisu dusted himself off and looked at his older brother who was just silent for a moment. He waved his hand in front of Natsu's face and no reply came from him. "Bro? Why are you-? Gah!"

He was caught off guard when Natsu hugged him by surprise. Aisu took a few seconds to recover from the sudden hug before hugging back himself. The two brothers held each other tightly as tears slowly built up in Natsu's eyes. "I'll miss you, Aisu. Stay outta trouble, kay?" Natsu whispered to him trying to break under his tears that continued to build up behind his eyes.

Aisu nodded as he smiled against his brother's shoulder. "Yeah, I'll miss you too, Natsu. And you and Happy stay outta trouble. I know Erza or Lucy might stop you from doing something stupid."

Natsu chuckled lightly at him and nodded himself. "I hear ya, bro." He then pulled back and wiped away any tears that might've leaked out. The Fire Dragon Slayer then looked straight at his little brother's face and smiled showing his elongated teeth. "Just promise me one thing."

"What is it, Natsu?" Aisu asked with an eyebrow raised.

Natsu grinned at him and pushed him lightly away. "Fight me. I wanna see how strong you've gotten when I see you again."

Aisu punched his right hand into his open left palm and mirrored the grin his brother gave him. "You're on. I promise you this time I won't lose against you. I'll become stronger than you!"

"In your dreams! I'm counting on that! Show me what you've got when I see you again!" Natsu challenged his little brother. He raised his hand up and turned it into a fist. Aisu knew what this meant and he fist bumped him.

"I'll see you soon, bro. And I'll keep to my promise." Aisu then turned around and walked towards the airship that would be taking him to Beacon. Looking up he saw Glynda standing there with a small smile on her face. "You saw what happened, didn't you?" The young wizard asked her.

"It's not bad that two brothers have a small moment together before going their separate ways. It'll be awhile before you two see each other again. But you will be stronger nonetheless when you do," Glynda replied to him. This raised the spirits up in Aisu's chest and he smiled at her.

"Yeah. I promise to be stronger. Whether to help my brother out, help people and fight monsters. I'm doing this for him, my friends, and more importantly, Fairy Tail," Aisu announced softly to her.

"Good that you think like that. Now, get inside. We'll be in Vale in an hour or two," Glynda told him as she walked inside the airship.

Aisu started walking into the airship before turning backwards to look at Natsu. He then teared up when he saw his brother giving him the Fairy Tail salute. His hand was in the air, the palm of his hand face him. His index finger was pointing up into the sky with the thumb pointing to the right. All he did was smile at him and returned the salute back to him.

_"I'll miss ya, Natsu... And I promise to get stronger. And I can't wait to have that fight with you. It'll be a blast..."_

The airship doors then closed and the young wizard leaned himself against the door that separated him from the outside world. Aisu grinned happily to himself and threw his hands into the air. "Beacon here I come. Aisu Tokon is coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was a thing huh? Natsu has a little brother. Said little brother is heading for Beacon. What could possibly go wrong?<strong>

**Oh wait... He's a Fairy Tail Wizard... A lot of things will happen... Right...**

**What is the magic that Aisu uses? You'll see his type of magic in the next chapter. But I want to know what you people think.**

**Till then, see yeah in which instalment I update next.**


End file.
